thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 41
Digitization #Strong willing to detonate @ silo for Page. "I've still got Helios." ##Bespectacled, Clark Kent-like figure ##"You might've won -- time for Plan C." #Everett -- watching? what Area 51 -- Rachel, NV #Nuke doesn't seem to have done much... #Another GEP gun next to tower (on corpse) #Virus has on/off switch (Tong) ##Looking over my shoulder...how? ##Unrelated -- why was Paul's killswitch so much faster than mine? #Already bots up, sentries ready, cameras, people in place. No EM effects either. #Img explains -- nuke didn't hit blast doors and surrounding area, but still... ##Heavy radiation? #MIB static, not sigh. Nice touch. ##They do "cough" though #MJ12 heavies -- "nothing on ultrasonics. I'll try a low-frequency reading" ##Can't see me cloaked, neither can MIB's #Xander, solly @A51. No MJ12 hardware. ##MJ12 seen underground earlier -- rumors in USAR (a51, xx15yz) ##MJ12/MIB "guys in black" executing survivors ###Some escapees ##Hill shielded area from blast, as suspected from img analysis #Std MJ12 units dead in hangar, cause unknown ##Radiation killed all std MJ12's! Analysis #Can Page not rearm and reset the missile's launch coords? Seems like it could be a simple task for Helios...Strong is also extremely dedicated to the cause. ##Strong is also a unique in the game -- it is somewhat apparent that he may have been intended to be a major character or at least play a larger role. #So now he just shows up out of nowhere? How is he watching? InfoLink? Old Daedalus leftovers from pre-merge? Everett and Page are equally strange in their incapacities and capabilities throughout particularly the second half of the game. Area 51 -- Rachel, NV #Missile was almost certainly low-yield from a nuclear standpoint; A51 suffered catastrophic damage but was not destroyed. The nuclear missile's power, based on satellite-based damage maps inside A51 corroborated with nucleardarkness.org and carloslabs.com's ground zero simulators put the power of the warhead at 20-25kt at the most, placing it in range of the old "Fat Man" prototype dropped on Nagasaki. #The third GEP gun available in the game can be found near the start location for the map. #Theories confirmed, etc,. Makes the cure manufacturing faster then. ##Tong has my InfoLink as well; see further in towards Sector 4 for my desperate and futile search as to why. ##Speaking of the Gray Death, Paul's killswitch activated and took effect on his physiology immediately; perhaps he has a lower tolerance for pain? Unknown why JC doesn't react to the effects in the same way as JC and Paul are twins. Just a thought -- see Further Analysis here. #Based on some further research, the EM pulse would have very little effect. Having people and bots up within an hour of the bomb going off, however, is somewhat strange, unless they came out of the undergound. I would also have expected far more wreckage, even if the shock washed over a hill. #As above. ##Wouldn't there be a high amount of radiation in the area? A nuclear missile did just go off, after all. #You wouldn't normally notice this until late in the game, but it is a convincing aside for MIB's; while I can appreciate it though, I can't explain how it's practical in any way. ##An even more human action with even less practicality. #The commando units are horribly inefficient; scanners on pretty much every wavelength, rewind, record, instant replays...it's a wonder how JC survives even one encounter -- maybe because they're human after all? ##And not even the MIBs, far more machine than men, can't catch me. #Xander is one of the last friendly faces you'll meet before you get to Sector 4. ##Not even USAR knew what was going on inside their own base? Bold of the MJ12 and absolutely ridiculous on the DoD's part. Granted, the higher-ups probably knew what was going on. ##Why would they execute survivors rather than just persuade them to join the MJ12? Their MO doesn't make sense sometimes... ###Unknown if they make it away from A51; MIB's and commandos can't get JC, but it's fair to assume a standard human would be no trouble at all to find. #The hill is the big factor in saving the entrance to A51. Some of the damage can be seen by looking over the "building" or "wall" behind the entrance. #Regular MJ12 units could have been killed by radiation or USAR units. Radiation, retrospectively, seems unlikely, given that Xander is still alive. Shoul humans remain in the area for more than a day or so, they would certainly succumb to radiation poisoning. Page 42 Category:Project Pages